Rosa hybrida. 
xe2x80x98JACnerebxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the floribunda class which was originated by me by crossing the variety xe2x80x98JACdewxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,122, with the variety xe2x80x98HARrooneyxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,582.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the dark green disease resistant foliage and compact, vigorous plant of the female parent combined with the large flower and sweet fragrance of the male parent.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Strong, sweet, fruity fragrance;
2. Compact, well-branched plant;
3. Dark green, disease resistant foliage;
4. Large, cupped, old fashioned looking flower;
5. High petal count; and
6. Vigorous growth.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding on xe2x80x98Dr. Hueyxe2x80x99 understock (unpatented), as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
xe2x80x98JACdewxe2x80x99, the female parent, is an orange floribunda having 3xc2xd inch flowers with a slight fragrance. The flowers having 10-15 petals per bloom. xe2x80x98HARrooneyxe2x80x99, the male parent, is an amber-yellow floribunda with 20-30 petals having a strong fragrance, the flowers being 4-4xc2xd inches in diameter. xe2x80x98JACnerebxe2x80x99 has peach-apricot colored flowers that are 4 inches in diameter and have 40-45 petals with a strong fruity fragrance.